Call of the Nightshade
by Archiplex
Summary: When a baby girl washes ashore, Hiccup takes her in. She forms a bond with all the dragons, and the trainers discover why she is the way she is, and how she came to be. when Alvin and Dagur discover her, she must learn to defend herself, while evading monsterous dragons and whispering deaths.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Hiccup sat on the cliffside with Toothless, watching the clouds go by. Toothless suddenly became anxious.

"Whoa, whats wrong buddy?" Hiccup asked. Toothless began to smell the air. Hiccup then heard what Toothless heard.

"What's a baby doing out here?" he got onto Toothless and followed the sound. They landed on a beach of the island, only to see a woven basket washed ashore. Hiccup got off Toothless and ran to the basket. what he saw was shocking; a baby with Nightfury wings. He picked her up and held her, her small hands reaching for his finger.

"What are doing out here little one?" he bent down to pick up a bottle with a letter in it. he opened it.

"Who ever finds my daughter, i pray that they are kind. Please take care of her, she is the last of our people. as our ship was sinking, i put my daughter in this basket, the current i knew well. Please keep her safe and one day she will be strong and brave. Now i leave to you, my most precious possession..." he looked up from the letter.

"Nightshade. so that's your name huh?" Toothless looked at little Nightshade, whose hands rested on his snout.

"Come on bud, we gotta get her back to Berk, she needs something to eat." he mounted Toothless and headed for Berk.

* * *

 **Two years later.**

Nightshade and Toothless were almost inseparable. Ever since she learned to get out of her crib, she slept with Toothless. Hiccup tried to get the two year old to sleep in her own crib but failed. Stoic had taken her in as his own, so now Hiccup had a little sister. She couldn't fly, and had a bad habit of annoying the terrible terrors. It was late morning and Nightshade was in the academy, lost and looking for Toothless, who was out on a mission with Hiccup. She was under Gobbers supervision, who was currently having a heart attack, knowing Stoic would probably kill him if he found out he lost Nightshade. He couldn't help it! the toddler moved like a terrible terror and was twice as fast! he finally got to the arena and found the toddler trying to see into a fish barrel. Gobber picked her up.

"How many times have i told you? Don't run off on your own!" he said. She nipped at his fingers, Fishlegs had pointed out that it was more than likely her way of saying she was hungry.

"You know i am hungry too. Why don't we go get some chicken?" he tickled her tummy, making her giggle.

"Sheesh you are worse than Hiccup when he was a baby. He used to be all over berk. he would get into all kinds of trouble." He walked to berk and got some cooked chicken, Nightshade grabbed the leg and ferociously devoured it. she even ate the marrow in the bones. The ground began to shake. Nightshade let out a squeak, Gobber running to pick her up before she got hurt, he was thrown to the ground by the Screaming death, whose eyes set upon Nightshade, who squealed in fear. It roared at her, making her turn and run. She made it only so far before a sharp spine from the monster hit her leg. She screamed in pain, falling to the ground. She cried for Toothless, but he was too far away, Stoic charged toward her, enraged. The Screaming Death screamed at him, then turned and grabbed Nightshade by the shirt. She squealed in fear. Stoic went to hit it with a wood pole, only to have his leg cut into by the spine. And just like that, the Screaming Death the the toddler were gone. 

* * *

Hiccup was riding Toothless, when all the dragons started to freak out. Hookfang lit on fire when Snotlout tried to keep him from flying.

"Whoa, Meatlug what's wrong?" Barf and Belch were snapping at each other. they all had heard Nightshades cries, as a mother dragon hears her babies cries from miles away.

"Guys, lets go back to Berk, somethings wrong. Seriously wrong. They headed towards berk, only to find a angered Stoic and a devastated Berk.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked. He looked around.

"Dad...Where's Nightshade?" Stoic looked up at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry son."

* * *

 **Dun Dunn duuuunnnn! Sorry this is my first story so i wanted to make the chapter a bit short. Well i will try to update every week or weekend so please keep watch for the next chapters. Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and gals so this is the next chapter! enjoy and please tell me if you find any errors and i will update as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Hiccup and the other riders were searching desperately for Nightshade. Just as the sun began to set Toothless picked up her scent.

"Did you pick somethin up bud?" The riders flew toward the scent. when Dragon Island came into view, they could see the tunnel dug into the mountain.

"Oh no." Toothless looked at Hiccup.

* * *

The only thing Nightshade could think about as she was guarded by the Screaming Death was Toothless. That and wishing she could fly. Her Nightfury wings were useless if she could not fly. The Screaming Deaths' attention went else where. It then left her alone. Stormfly and Astrid then appeared, and Nightshade went to run to her, only to fall onto her face. she let out a squeak.

"Hey Nightshade. Did you miss us?" Astrid asked as she picked up the toddler. the screaming deaths roar rang through the caves. Astrid hurriedly mounted Stormfly and flew into the tunnels. they were just about to reach the exit when the screaming death appeared and blocked it. it let out its mighty roar.

"Hey, over here!" Hiccup called as Toothless fired at the monster. the Screaming Death turned and went after Hiccup. Astrid flew as fast as she could.

"I..think...we...lost it." she said between breathes. Astrid turned to see Nightshade asleep on Stormfly. she smiled.

"Don't worry Nightshade, you're safe now." when they got back to Berk Stoic hugged Nightshade as hard as he could without hurting her. She fell asleep in his arms.

"Oh thank Oden you're alright. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt." Nightshade's stomach growled.

"looks like someones hungry." Gobber said. Nightshade smelled chicken and flapped her little wings, trying to fly. Toothless ran up and snorted at her, telling her not to try to fly yet. that she could hurt herself. Hiccup, Stoic and Toothless went home and cooked some chicken, Nightshade eating like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She usually ate a lot anyway so Hiccup wasn't worried.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Hiccup went to wake up Nightshade for breakfast, only to see her coughing up fire. She coughed violently, Hiccup went to pick her up, but before he even came a few feet away he could feel the heat coming off her body.

"Nightshade, your sick, you need to drink." Hiccup tried to coax her into drinking. but to no avail. Toothless was terrified, but he was unable to tell Hiccup that his family had died to an illness like Nightshades. Toothless nudged Nightshade to drink and did not stop until she did. He knew too well that if she did not eat or drink she would starve to death like his fellow Nightfurry's.  
"Alright bud." Hiccup praised Toothless. Nightshade's temperature went down a bit. she coughed and wheezed, Toothless never leaving her side, afraid that he would come back to her gone like he had his mother and siblings. he didn't want to go through that again. He didn't want it happening to Nightshade. Fishlegs came in and had a few herbs.

"Hiccup, i have a few plants that should help with the fever." He said.

"Thank you so much Fishlegs." Hiccup said.

"Hey little girl, don't you worry, your going to be up and running around in no time." Fishlegs encouraged.

"Open up Nightshade, uncle fishlegs brought you some medicine." she looked into his eyes, and obediently opened her mouth. she swallowed the plants. Her fever started to go down. Toothless brought a bucket of water to her. she drank as much as she could. she then felt cold. Toothless heated up the rock around her. They fell asleep together. Hiccup and Fishlegs stepped outside the hut.

"what is it Fishlegs."

"Well, while i was walking on the beach, i found this." Fishlegs pulled out a scale.

"Is that a?"

"A dragon scale? Yes it is but not any dragon scale hiccup. It belongs to someone just like Nightshade." Hiccups eyes went wide.

"This could belong to one of Nightshades family members. What if her family has come back for her?"

"You read the note, Nightshade is the last of her kind. Its not possible." Hiccup said. He wasn't saying it because he believed it. he was starting to feel a whole in his chest. He didn't want to lose Nightshade, not after her being a berkian for so long. He couldn't no he wouldn't lose her. But he knew it would be best for Nightshade to be with her own kind. He looked into Fishlegs eyes.

"Show me where you found it." he said.

* * *

 **N/A hi guys sorry for the late update. i got carbon monoxide poisoning from my moms car...again! well i'm getting better everyday! so please keep watch for more updates! I hoped you enjoyed! Later bros!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fishlegs and Hiccup walked among the shore, looking for any signs of others like Nightshade. he stopped when his foot stubbed on something under the sand.

"Fishlegs there is something under the sand. Help me dig it out!" he said as he got onto his knees and dug sand from around the object. When they had the object uncovered it turned out to be a wooden chest with a strange keyhole. Hiccup picked it up.

"What do you think is in there?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know. Lets take it back to berk and find out." Hiccup mounted Toothless and him and Fishlegs flew back to berk.

Nightshade was still getting over the fever from last night when Hiccup came home. she jumped up and went to tackle Hiccup as the door opened, only to accidently tackle Fishlegs. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Nightshade's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yup...her wings are definitely strong."

"Sorrrrrow-weee" Hiccup turned around and picked up Nightshade.

"Nightshade did did you just speak?" he said as he held her out in front of him.

"Sor-r-rrrr-rrry-reeeeee" she said.

"Nightshade say Sorry."

"Soooooorrrrrrreeeee wweeep"

"sor-ry"

"Sor-ry"

"Sorry"

"Sorry." her wings twitched in excitement at the feeling of speaking.

"sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" she repeated the word excitedly.

"Very good Nightshade." Hiccup praised.

"Ooh ooh Nightshade say Fishlegs."

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-ff-f-f-f-f-fiii-sssssssss"

"Fish-legs."

"Fiiiiisssssshhhh pegs."

"No no no. Fish-legs."

"Fish pegs." she smiled.

"Fishpegs Fishpegs Fishpegs!"

"I think you just got a new name Fish-pegs."

"Not funny Hiccup."

"Aww come on you gotta give her some credit she did say Fish didn't she?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah i guess." he sighed.

"Come on bud, Nightshade is old enough for some wing exercises." He looked down at the two year old.

"Aren't you you little rascal." he said as he rubbed his nose against hers. she giggled. Hiccup mounted Toothless and held Nightshade. They took off to the arena. By the time they arrived, the other riders were already there. Hiccup set Nightshade down who ran towards Hookfang, but tripped and lost a tooth. she squeaked in pain. Hiccup ran over to her and picked her up.

"Hey your alright sis you just lost a tooth thats all." he picked up the tooth.

"Uhh this is your tooth right?" he said questioningly.

"Guys look at the tooth she lost." He showed it to the other riders.

"Whoah. Look at all the blood." Ruffnut said.

"Nevermind the blood." Astrid said.

"That looks like a dragons tooth." Fishlegs said.

"What? Nightshade doesn't have dragon teeth!"

"But she is half Dragon guys."

"So?"

"Hiccup is saying that since she is half dragon she will have a dragons razor sharp teeth."

"Whoa! does that mean she could rip us apart?"

"Piece by piece?" Ruff and Tuff said. Nightshade burried her face into Hiccups' shirt, scared by the twins words.

"Hey its alright Nightshade, no one is getting ripped apart." Hiccup said.

"Piece by piece?" Ruff added.

"Okay guys not helping."

"Wait! what if the key to that chest you found. Is her tooth?" Tuffnut said.

"Ohh oh what if its my Tooth?" Ruffnut said.

"Its not your tooth. besides a tooth can't be a key." Snotlout said.

"Maybe it can be." Hiccup set Nightshade down and went to the chest. he put the tooth to the slot. it turned.

"Whoa." Hiccup dug through the chest and found books, papers and notes.

"Guys." He said as he picked up a notebook.

"This chest is full of books and notes about..." he looked up from the notebook.

"Nightshades people." Everyone gasped.

"What no way?"

"It says here that every Atlantian is born with dragon wings. Be it Nightfury or Sundresser."

"Whats a sun dresser?" asked Snotlout.

"It has a picture here." He showed the pages with the Nightfury and the Sundresser to everyone."

"Wow, the Sundresser looks like another version of Toothless."

"Yeah except smaller."

"And orange." Ruff said.

"if a baby is born with Nightfury wings, they are powerful beyond compare and considered royalty among others."

"Cool."

"But be careful when one is born. If you make one angry, it will hunt you down until you can't run anymore. Then it will kill its prey." Everyone except the twins shivered.

"Okay i am never making Nightshade mad."

"Who knew that Nightshade could hold such a grudge."

"What about the Atlantians born with Sundresser wings?" Fishlegs asked.

"It says that they are very intelligent and fast, but are considered evil due to their treacherous nature."

"Oooh harsh." Snotlout said.

"They have their own Island and if a baby is born with Nightfury wings..." He looked down.

"What?"

"They kill it immediately because of how they would be treated by it." Nightshade nuzzled Hiccups side.

"I'm sorry Nightshade." she sniffed the air and went over to the chest. She dug through it and before Hiccup could tell her to stop she pulled out a necklace with a giant tooth on it.

"Whoa is that?"

"An atlantian tooth." Fishlegs said astonished.

"but this one is way bigger."

"How big do you think they get?"

"Judging from the tooth size. Gigantic." He said. the other riders looked at Nightshade differently than before. she was looking back at them. She didn't feel right about this.

* * *

 **N/A well sorry for the late chapter and sorry for the shortness. Well hope you liked it! later bros!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a late update guys/gals! i had writers block for a bit. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Three and a Half years ago.**

The sound of snapping bones, splintering wood and blazing fire roared into tiny ears. The cries of a baby could be heard, a distant sound to humans... but not Atlanteans. a blond haired and yellow winged man stood between a roaring male Atlantean with red markings down his eyes and neck. He fired at the protector of the baby. the red marked Atlantean was taken down by a Nightfury, a female to be exact. she held him in the water until he struggled no longer. she went to the Atlantean man and kneeled for him to mount.

"I'm sorry Fallenstar, but i cannot go with you." he said sorrowfully as he picked up the black haired infant. He had a bottle and basket.

"Fallenstar, take my daughter far away from here, find the current that leads to the archipelago, and once you find a safe route, let the current take her to an island." He let the infant grab a finger.

"Watch her until she is in capable hands. She must grow up, or the prophecy will never come true." he said. Fallenstar took the basket and flied away, trying not to look back. when she did, the ship her rider was on exploded, engulfing her riders' teary face. she would never see him again. Just as she would never see her brother again.

* * *

 **Present day, berk**

Everyone on berk was thrilled when Nightshade took her first glide, but gliding didn't last long. Then she was flying. Now she is a total nuisance on berk. crash-landing into fishing boats, chicken pens, vikings (unfortunately but not so unfortunately she crashed into silent Sven who after that was no longer silent. need more be said? ;p) and also unfortunately just crashed into a deadly nadder nest in progress...end result; claws and teeth lashing out at the riders who were trying to make her still for Gothi to heal. Gothi had had enough when she bonked the three year old on the head with her staff, making her stop talking. Oh one more thing...nothing absolutely NOTHING was said around Nightshade that didn't get repeated since she learned to talk. Gobber was talking rashly about Stoic when a certain trouble maker (actually for once it wasn't the twins) called Nightshade was lerking at the docks. that night during dinner she repeated the whole WHOLE entire conversation with Stoic and Hiccup there. She had refused to eat on a what she called 'baby chair' so now she had books stacked onto a chair which she sat in, eating like well...a viking. after swallowing a mouthful of chicken, she repeated the entire conversation. making the other riders scared to gossip.

"Well, i think me and Gobber will have to have a talk. Now won't we Nightshade?" he said.

When Nightshade was put to bed, Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about how Nightshade was growing. He looked over at Toothless and Nightshade, who was under Toothless wing, asleep. he smiled. how could someone so small become so big? He decided to go to sleep so he wouldn't be tired. he covered himself with his blanket and fell asleep. after a few hours had passed,Toothless woke up and looked out the sky window to catch a glimpse of orange eyes. he growled a warning and moved Nightshade closer to him. what ever was out there, if it came anywhere near Nightshade, he was going to make sure it didn't come back. he laid his head down and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

someone screamed which woke Hiccup, Toothless, and Nightshade.

"Its gone!" Hiccup came out of his house to see vikings in a panic.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs came by.

"Whats going on F-"

"FISHPEGS!" Nightshade shouted as she threw her hands in the air.

"Something stole all the metal in berk!"

"Milkdew?" Nightshade asked, remembering him from the months before.

"No, Mildew has been gone."

"Okay. I go now?" She said.

"You can go play with the other dragons, just don't get into anyones way, kay?" Hiccup said as he ruffled her hair. she giggled and ran off.

"Don't go too far either!" Fishlegs yelled.

"What could have taken all the metal?"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the wilderness... :P**

Nightshade sat on her butt, looking up at all the metal in the trees.

Does metal grow on trees? she asked herself. a metal spoon fell and hit her head, causing a Smokebreath to come to retrieve it. it looked at her, then at the spoon, gave a growl, and flew back up to its metallic nest.

"Kay, bye!" she said. she went to turn around and walk away, until another metal object fell on her head (A metal bowl to be exact, which happened to be Gothi's.) (Pronounced Goat-hee) she yelped, startled.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_? she thought. the bowl was lifted. She started to hear noises that sounded like fire?

OUTSIDE OF THE BOWL

Smothering Smokebreaths worked hard to weld the bowl to their nest. It was very important. Not much to a person, but to them...ca-ching!

* * *

 **and thats it for now guys/gals! again sorry for such a late update! i was really busy and had a writers block. Kay. later bros!**


End file.
